


One Small Thing (can Turn into Something Much Larger)

by UrsineEnchantment



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Best Friends, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Headcanon, Light Angst, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Language, Presents, Self-Indulgent, Stuffed Toys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, everyone loves akira and wants him to be happy, so idk imagine it's during their free time, takes place after haru joins but before all of the akechi bs and sae's palace, they're going to spoil him rotten oh no
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrsineEnchantment/pseuds/UrsineEnchantment
Summary: ((Title subject to change))It had started with one little present he'd gotten for himself. But then an act of kindness was bestowed upon him, and then another, and another. Soon, Akira found himself at the base of a small mountain, formed from the overwhelming love his new friends were showering him in...





	1. Where it All Started

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a cute oneshot drabble thing but I ended up writing so much that now it has to be broken up into multiple chapters oops.
> 
> I swear I'll write Akira as the cool badass he is one day because I love writing action but dang if I don't also love writing the side of him that's sweet and loves cutesy stuff RIP 
> 
> I'm not tagging any particular ships for this bc just for once I need to pry myself out of Shumako City and also I like platonic thieves and gen fics too (but also I'm a horrible multishipper so I couldn't decide which alt ship to do instead of Makoto bc I love most of them, so you just get fluff for all of the thieves that can be taken as ship bait if you so choose to imagine it)

It had started with Jack Frost.  
  
One day, his friend had come upstairs for an afternoon of video games and 'bro talk' while Morgana had gone out to wander, and as they were stepping through the doorway, he'd suddenly been sprayed in the face with orange-flavoured soda, spat from Ryuji's mouth.   
****  
**_PFFFFT!_**  
  
"Dude! Am I hallucinatin', o-or is that a damn _Persona!?!_ You see it too, right!?!"  
  
Well, maybe he would have been able to see if he hadn't just been drenched. He'd been trying to wipe the liquid off of his glasses with the edge of his shirt, his hair clinging to his head in a wet mop, but the comment did catch him off guard, and he'd stiffened. "Where?! What does it look like?"  
  
Personas couldn't manifest out here in the real world, could they?!? Sure, he could feel Arsene's influence sometimes, see him in his mind's eye, but that wasn't actually out in the open, on a physical plane!  
  
_"Right there,_ man!" Ryuji had sputtered, pointing unhelpfully. He finally managed to clear his glasses enough to put them back on, the blurry arm and his surroundings coming back into focus. "He's sittin' right on your bed, hidin' out in the corner like he's plottin' something'! Can ya' negotiate with it, or are we gonna have to try and fight?" Despite the lack of masks or weapons, Ryuji was already channeling Skull, squaring up into a more aggressive stance as he eyed the monster.  
  
_Morgana never said anything about Personas coming to the real world...how are we going to deal with one if it doesn't cooperate?_  
  
However, as he took a deep breath and turned around, ready to try and speak with the intruder, he ended up losing the breath in a huff of barely contained laughter. He had to struggle to breathe through his nose, shoulders shaking in an effort to avoid making Ryuji feel too silly. After all, while it could be fun to tease the guy, he knew there was still a fine line between acceptable joking and outright mocking his (supposed) lack of intelligence, and the other thieves already had a pretty bad habit of crossing that boundary.   
  
"R-Ryuji, that's..." _Don't laugh, anyone could make the same mistake._ "That's not Jack Fros-I mean, _it is,_ but..." _His face though! His eyes almost popped out of his head!_ "It's not real. I won it in a crane game." He finally managed to swallow his amusement, walking over to the bed and tossing the toy towards his horrified friend. Ryuji barely managed to fumble and catch it with his free hand, the half-full soda can still sloshing in the other.  
  
"Why _the hell_ do you have this?!? No, _where_ did you-" Ryuji was studying it with his eyebrows furrowed, looking like he still expected it to scream or attack them. "Damn, it looks _just like_ the real thing! But normal people wouldn't _know_ about that shit, right? So how did they..."  
  
"Like I said, I won it in one of those crane machines, in Akihabara. I don't know what inspired someone to make it, but they had a whole pile of them in there." He'd shrugged then, sitting down on the bed. "He's not so bad, you know. I can't really summon him in battle anymore now that our enemies are growing so much tougher, but...he was fun, with that goofy laugh and everything. He was kind of cute. Like a little mascot."  
  
"Hold up a sec...you think one of the things that _used to try to kill us_ ...is _cute?_ That's what you're sayin'?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. I mean...look at him."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Ryuji had chucked the plush back hard enough that he had to duck to the side to avoid getting hit in the face. It vaguely reminded him of being in Mr. Ushimaru's class. "Y'know, I see ya' doin' all that Joker shit in Palaces, and I think 'Wow, Akira's pretty badass!'. But then you pull crap like this and remind me what a damn _dork_ you are..." The blonde shook his head in mock disappointment, burying his face in his palm. "Geez, your hair's drenched. Lemme get ya' a towel."  
  
After he'd dried off, they'd pulled the desk with the tv closer to the bed so that they could stretch out instead of hunching in his less-than-comfortable chairs, booting up his gaming system. As the beeps and chiptune music started to play and they began battling their characters against each other, pixelated blood flying across the screen, he heard Ryuji snickering under his breath.  
  
Despite his curiosity, he didn't look away from the tv, continuing to tap his controller's buttons with a calculated rhythm. He did allow a smug grin to make its way onto his face though. "What's so funny? Can't be that you have some kind of winning strategy planned, because from the looks of it, I'm _destroying_ you."   
  
"Hey, don't get too cocky, man! I'm totally gonna kick your ass in the next round!" It was brave talk for someone who's character had just collapsed under large red font that read 'R.I.P. LOSER', but as the game took the time to reload, Ryuji had turned to grin at him. "If you've gotta know though, I was just thinkin' about that goofy thing." He waved the controller with one hand, gesturing to where Jack Frost was lounging on the pillow. _"All the cool shit_ ya' could've gotten in Akihabara, and you picked _that._ One look at you, and people think you're edgy as hell, but nah, check out the _softie_ sleepin' with a stuffed animal!" As the new battle began, Ryuji reached out to give him a playful punch in the shoulder. "Got any pink clothes hidden in your dresser? Secret stash of glitter makeup?"  
  
_"Shut up."_ he groaned, fighting the grin on his face as he reached out to bop him back. "Like you can talk anyway. I remember what Ann said about the dolphin."  
  
"Doesn't count dude. I was bein' legit when I said that was for my mom. She's still got it sittin' on a shelf in her room."  
  
"Sure, _sure._ I'll believe it when I see it."  
  
"Drop by anytime, you can check it out. Then you can see what a _manly_ room actually looks like."  
  
"If you're so tough, how come I just killed you again?"  
  
"For real!?! Damn it, _come on!"_ Ryuji groaned, staring at the screen. "I got distracted yappin' with you 'n totally forgot to watch the game..."  
  
"Up for another round?"  
  
Ryuji set the controller down, pulling his arms back behind his head and popping them as he stretched. _"Ehhh._ What else ya' got?"  
  
As he slid off the bed to turn the system off and begin digging through his game cartridges, Ryuji crushed an empty soda can, chucking it into the small trash bin across the room. "Nice shot."  
  
"Yeah, I've got some skill." he chuckled. "So, like, did ya' really just pick that out because of the real Jack Frost? Or do you just like cute shit? All of it, or just mascots?"  
  
"Does it matter? Why the interrogation?"  
  
"Hey man, I'm not bein' judgmental here or nothin'." Ryuji shrugged, raising his hands in mock surrender. "I was just tryin' to feel you out. Ya' don't exactly talk about your interests much, y'know? You're gonna be a real bitch to shop for when Christmas and birthdays roll around if I don't start up a list now, Mister Mysterious!"  
  
"Oh..." It had definitely caught him off guard. All of the friends he'd made here certainly liked hanging out with him or getting him to try out new activities that _they_ were interested in, but they'd rarely asked about any of his own preferences. He'd never really felt comfortable taking over conversations just to bring them up either, and his resources for decorating his current living space were limited, so he'd mostly contented himself with keeping those aspects of himself private. He hadn't really expected any presents either. After all, he was only going to be here until his probation was over.  
  
It was flattering, if a little embarrassing, and he made sure to keep looking through the games while he answered, so that he could keep his face turned away.  
  
"Yeah, I like most of that stuff. Plush, keychains, figures...Little animals or monsters, big eyes, cheerful colours...it's fun. A nice change from everything else in the world."  
  
"I guess I could see that. Especially with all the bullshit you've been through..."  
  
"Actually, I was drawn to them before all of that, ever since I was a kid. I had collections and everything." he admitted, fluffing up his hair with one hand. "Back home, I had this cartoony, stuffed penguin that I used to take _everywhere..._ when I got older, it started staying in my room, but it was still always there. When I had to start packing for probation, I wasn't really sure where I was going or how it would all work, so I, uh, I left him there. I mean, it wasn't earth-shattering or anything, I can live without him, but...when I saw that crane game, I guess I thought..." He'd found himself trailing off then, staring blankly at the racing game in his hands as he tried to piece together how to phrase what he wanted to say.  
  
Thankfully, it seemed his friend had figured it out for him, climbing off the bed to crouch next to him. "You figured it'd be like having a piece of home again, right?"  
  
"Kind of, yeah...It's not the same, but it's as close as I'm going to get while I'm here." Wow, this was strange. Usually he was the one busy listening to everyone else's personal memories...he wasn't sure how he liked spilling his own. Not that Ryuji would judge him for it, but...it definitely wasn't something he was used to.  
  
A clap on the back stirred him from his thoughts, and he turned to see Ryuji smiling at him. "Hang in there bud! I'm sure that ol' penguin'll be waiting for ya' when you get back! And until then, you've got, like, a hundred personas and a stuffed one to keep you company. _And_ all of us!"  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. It's too bad though...The penguin was _way_ less obnoxious than you ar-" His teasing was interrupted by a shove on his shoulder that nearly knocked him over, and he was snickering as he sat back up, whatever melancholy he'd felt evaporating as his friend pulled the racing game from his grip, putting it into the console.   
  
"Hope you're ready for me to run you off the damn road!"  
  
"You already did that in Mementos, remember? We were all fearing for our lives!"  
  
"Hey, you were just as shitty! Ya' nearly drove us up one of those curling tracks towards the ceiling!"  
  
Shaking his head, he climbed back up onto the bed, adjusting his glasses while Ryuji passed him a soda from the side table.   
  
Being here, listening to the blonde's friendly banter as they began driving their cars down the twisting racetrack...he'd been reminded that despite all of the things he had lost when he'd moved here, there were a lot of _good_ changes too. He had people like Ryuji, people he could honestly call his friends, his _best_ friends...people he could finally open up to...  
  
No judgement. Just people who were willing to listen to him, and cheer him up when he needed it.  
  
~~~  
  
It had been a week since that afternoon, and he'd been surprised when Ryuji had come jogging after him while he was leaving the school building.  
  
"Yo, dude, wait up a sec!"  
  
He'd paused curiously, and Morgana popped his head out of the bag to glare blearily at Ryuji for making so much noise and waking him from his nap.   
  
Ryuji had stepped around the cat to face him directly, slinging the backpack on his shoulder around so that he could rifle through it. "Here, uh...I saw this when I was browsin' the Underground Mall for some new runnin' shoes, so I thought you might like it or whatever." Finally pulling his arm out of the sack, he held out a small stuffed penguin, with massive, glittery blue eyes. "I, uh, I know it's not the same one, but you've done a lot for me, so I thought I could try to help you out, y'know?" Ryuji's face was getting red, and he broke eye-contact, glancing the other way as he rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand.  
  
He was probably a little pink in the face himself, actually. It wasn't often that he got gifts, and the sentiment behind this one had been especially touching. He'd taken the penguin carefully, smoothing some of the fuzz out of its eyes with his fingers so that they could see properly. Morgana had climbed onto his shoulder to get a better look, whiskers twitching curiously.   
  
"Thank you, Ryuji...this means a lot..."  
  
"Y-Yeah, well, you're a pretty great dude, so you deserve it. You better not hug me or nothin' though, you big sap!"  
  
"I know, I know. You've got your _manly_ image to protect." he chuckled, reaching out a hand for a fist bump instead.  
  
"Well, I gotta hurry home. Talk to ya' tomorrow!"  
  
He'd tucked the penguin carefully into his backpack, positioned where Morgana could guard it until they arrived back at Leblanc. Once upstairs, he'd placed it on the bed right next to Jack Frost, nodding his head in approval.  
  
"That was actually pretty sweet of Ryuji. I'm impressed." Morgana mewed, taking a seat on the bed next to the small pile.   
  
If only he'd known then, what kind of thing he'd started...


	2. The Next Addition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I really want to thank everyone who's read, commented or left kudos on this fic! This was just a cute little idea I wrote for myself that I thought wouldn't get that much attention, but it has 12 subscribers as of now, which is more than any of my works have gotten! I'm so happy to see people like this! <333

"I'm telling you, you've got to watch it! Besides, I need someone to talk about it with. Ryuji took one look at the cover and refused to let me mention it again."  
  
"Well, to be fair, he won't watch _anything_ unless it's got, like, fight scenes and explosions or bathroom humor." Ann chuckled, shaking her head as they ascended the stairs. "So you're desperate to discuss theories and stuff, huh?"  
  
"It's a really good show, I promise. You're gonna _love_ it."  
  
"Please tell me that wasn't a pun."  
  
"Well, it _is_ a romance."  
  
Grinning in satisfaction when he heard Ann groan loudly behind him, he'd stepped over to the entertainment center and flipped through his stack of dvds, finally pulling out the copy of 'Bubbly Hills 90210'. He took a moment to inspect the case, ensuring all of the disks were inside, then snapped it back shut, passing it to her. "Here you go."  
  
Ann had smiled for a moment, but then she turned the dvd case over in her hands, nibbling her lip. "Are you sure it's okay for me to borrow this while _you're_ borrowing it? I might be busy with modelling when we're not doing, you know, Palace stuff, so I don't know how quickly I could finish it..."  
  
He waved her concern off, leaning against the table. "It's fine, trust me. I've still got a while before I'm supposed to bring it back, and if you need some extra time past that, it isn't a big deal."  
  
She still looked a little concerned, furrowing her brows. "Won't they charge you a late fee though? I don't wanna cost you anything. I could just wait until I get a chance to rent it myself."  
  
"Yeah, but this one's popular, so a bunch of people would probably snag it before you did. I've got plenty of funds. Shadows pay pretty well when I butter them up first. Besides...I'm actually pretty charming when it comes to people too. I can be _very_ persuasive.~" He winked at her, smirking, and she placed a hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter.  
  
"Do you seriously negotiate your way out of fees!?! You're awful!"  
  
"I think the words you're looking for are: handsome, flirtatious, charismatic-"  
  
_"Cuuteee!!!"_ Ann interrupted, squealing loudly.  
  
"What?" And just like that, his playful Joker confidence had shattered. "I, um, m-maybe, I guess...?" His face was going red, and he had to work up the nerve to glance at her, baffled by the unexpected remark. Had...Why had she picked _that_ of all words?  
  
"No, not _you!"_ Ann huffed, although it seemed to be more in jest than actual irritation as she rolled her eyes. Her attention was soon drawn away from him once again though, as she returned her gaze to the objects of interest. "These are _adorable!_ I don't remember seeing them the last time I was in here!" She'd moved over to flop belly-first onto the bed, examining the two plushies sitting there.   
  
Oh. He guessed that made more sense. He wasn't sure if he was relieved, or slightly offended that she hadn't meant him after all.  
  
"You know, I like Jack a lot better when he's not trying to freeze me to death! Where did you find these?"  
  
"Well, I picked Jack Frost up in Akihabara, and the penguin's a gift from-" Wait, he couldn't let her know that _Ryuji_ had given it to him! He was extremely flattered, and would willingly gush about it if he could, but Ann already had enough dirt on the poor guy. The _last_ thing his buddy needed was another thing for her to tease him about.  
  
"-from, uh... _somebody."_ he finished quickly. It wasn't the smoothest recovery, but honestly, there was no reason for her to know the exact details to begin with.  
  
"Why so _secretive,_ hmm?" Oh great, now Ann had turned that teasing grin towards him, sitting up from the bed so that she could lean towards him with a gleam in her eyes. She really did remind him of a panther now, one who had just cornered its prey. "Is it from _a crush_ or something? Do you have an admirer we should all know about?"  
  
"What? N-No, it's nothing like that!" _Darn it, too defensive!_ Even if it was the truth.  
  
"You know, you act all suave sometimes, but you're really cute when you're flustered!" The blonde giggled in a way that made his face burn even hotter, and he decided that actually, yeah, he would rather not be called cute after all. Leave that to the toys on his bed.  
  
Ann kept giggling for a few minutes, clearly amused by the way he turned to pretend and adjust something on the table just to avoid eye contact, but her laughter slowly faded. Hearing the heavy sigh behind him, he'd finally looked back to see she was sitting with her hands cradling her face, still grinning at him. "Okay, but to be more serious: I like seeing this side of you, Akira..." she murmured, her wide smile slipping into something gentler, more subdued. "When I first met you, you were really quiet, and kind of intimidating. Now that I know you, I've gotten to see how composed and serious you can be. And even when we're joking around, you always have pretty good comebacks. It just seems like you _always_ know _exactly_ what to say, y'know?" Twirling one of her pigtails around her finger, she chuckled. "I guess it's just nice to know you have this awkward, fluffy side to you too."  
  
"Er...thanks?" Was that really a compliment, or just her admitting she was more comfortable with a leader who wasn't as 'cool' as he let on?  
  
"Sorry, maybe that didn't come out right...I just mean, like..." She held her tongue, trying to pick her words more carefully. "It's nice to learn more about you. The side that I actually have more in common with. I don't know much about video games, but cutesy stuff is my area of expertise!"   
  
"Oh, got it..." he nodded. First Ryuji, and now Ann. Did _all of them_ feel like they didn't know much about him, he'd wondered? If they were really that curious, maybe he really should try to open up a bit more...  
  
~~~  
  
They'd talked for quite a while that afternoon, but Ann had texted him that very same night, at an unholy hour that would have earned a lot of fussing from Morgana if the cat hadn't seen it was _his beloved's_ chat icon on the screen. She'd insisted they meet at the station the very next afternoon, but when he asked what for, she hadn't given an answer, replying with a simple 'Just show up, K?  <333'. Shrugging, he'd texted back a simple 'Ok." before fumbling to put his phone back on the nightstand and rolling back over.  
  
When he'd arrived at the meeting place the next afternoon, Ann had strolled over immediately.  
  
"You know, I was thinking, after I left Leblanc yesterday...I've never gotten you a gift or anything!"  
  
"That's sweet, Ann, but you really don't have to-"  
  
"No, I totally do! You've brought me, like, tons of desserts and lipstick and stuff when we've been hanging out, and I never even thought once to return the gesture!"  
  
"You don't have to return it though! I just saw that stuff while I was out getting supplies and thought you'd like it, it's not a big deal-"  
  
"Exactly! You weren't trying to flirt with me or get something back, you were _just being nice!_ You're _always_ thinking of us and being super sweet, so let _me_ be nice and spoil _you_ for a change!!!"  
  
Part of him still felt a bit uncomfortable accepting her offer, but judging by how tightly she was gripping his arm as she started dragging him towards the train, he had quickly realized he didn't actually have a choice in the matter. Once Ann set her mind towards a goal, she was beyond determined, and there was no hope of talking her out of it.   
  
"I...Okay?"  
  
"Great! 'Kay, we're heading to Harajuku, and our first stop is to go to whatever café you want! Then I'll take you shopping! I know you said you weren't big on fashion, but I'm sure there are lots of cute accessory shops and stuff too!"  
  
~~~  
  
"Ooh, Akira, how about _this_ for your collection!?!"   
  
Glancing up from his bag (where he'd been passing down a pair of silly pink sunglasses for Morgana to try on), he spotted Ann hurrying over, clutching something behind her back. Once she'd reached him, she whipped it out, bouncing on her heels in excitement.   
  
"Ta-da!~ Isn't it cute?!?"   
  
Sitting in her hands was a stuffed pink leopard, with darker pink and red markings adorning its body and a smiling white muzzle. On top of its head was a little golden crown, sewn on with some kind of glittery, satin fabric. It seemed to be perched proudly, with its head held high and the tail stretched out behind it.   
  
Not unlike the way Morgana sat sometimes, actually. A truly regal feline.  
  
"I was looking for more neutral colours to match the two you already had in your room, but they didn't have any black and white cats. But a splash of colour in there might be fun, right? Plus, doesn't it kinda remind you of when we started becoming friends? It's got a crown, and I know it's not really red, or a panther, but it's kinda close, and my gloves were pink, so...sort of like the castle? I know that wasn't, like, the most pleasant time, but if it weren't for all of that, we never would've gotten close!"  
  
"Wow, it really is a very fitting gift for your friendship with Lady Ann!" Morgana mewed, whispering to him from within the bag. "Oh, how kind and intelligent she is, to have picked something so aesthetically appropriate...You _have_ to accept it! Don't you dare let her thoughtfulness be brushed aside!"  
  
Well, he would have accepted it anyways, regardless of Mona's fawning input. It really was the perfect thing to remind him of their times together, even when his probation ended. Plus...how could he resist that tiny, sewn-on ':3' face?  
  
"It's _purrfect.~"_ he chuckled, taking the plush in his hands and grinning as she rolled her eyes. "Maybe I should name it after you."  
  
"Cute, but I bet you can come up with something better." Ann giggled, a faint blush dusting her cheeks. "Hey, maybe it can be Mona's little girlfriend!" she added teasingly, reaching into the bag to poke their companion's nose.   
  
It was a good thing cats couldn't blush, or poor Morgana might have been bright red.   
  
In an effort to spare his friend any more embarrassment, he stepped away with a chuckle, casually gesturing for Ann to follow. "Come on, it's going to get late soon. We should wrap this up and start heading back."  
  
Ann hesitated for a moment, checking her phone and pondering the time, but eventually nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I hope you had fun today though!" she added, hugging his free arm as she led the way towards the checkout counter. "We should do stuff like this more often!"  
  
"I really did have a great time, Ann. Thank you very much."   
  
~~~  
  
"You know, in those sunglasses, you really do kind of match." he'd mused, staring at the pair of fashionable felines sitting next to each other on his bed. "Such a cute couple. Maybe you and Lady Lovelace should go on a double date with me and Ann."  
  
It was difficult to look remotely threatening in heart-shaped, pink-tinted lenses, but Morgana tried his very best to shoot him a stern glare, fur ruffling along his spine. "Don't you _dare_ joke about that! You know Lady Ann and I are star-crossed lovers, destined to be together! Besides, without my teachings about etiquette and charm, you could never land a woman! So don't steal from your mentor!"  
  
"Relax, I'm kidding. I can only _hope_ that one day, she'll see me in the same stunning, _manly_ light that she views you with."  
  
"Cut out the sass, Frizzy-Hair, or Lady Lovelace is going to get knocked under the bed, where all the dust is!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize this one is kind of similar to Ryuji's chapter, but it was intentional! Since they're the two other original thieves and have a few similarities, I wanted them to sort of match! Rest assured, things will change and be more unique as the fic goes forward and things begin to snowball! I've got the other chapters planned and I'm really excited to keep working on them!
> 
> Also as a note: I totally headcanon that Ryuji actually enjoys sappy movies/shows. But none of the thieves will ever find out that fact in a million years, he shall never reveal it and only watches them alone in private.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment or kudos if you'd like, I love hearing from you all and writers thrive on feedback! <333
> 
> Also if anyone were to draw Akira cuddling stuffed animals please feel free to show me immediately I love cute Akira content!
> 
> If you'd like to follow me on tumblr and receive updates on new chapters or ask me questions, my url is ursine-enchantment <3
> 
> Ngl part of this fic's creation was just bc I never got around to doing the crane game on my 1st playthrough and I haven't unlocked it yet in my ng+ run so I'm bitter and giving Akira the Jack Frost plush I really, REALLY wanted c':
> 
> Also that penguin plush it probably one of the TY Beanie Boos bc let's face it, those are the cutest things ever


End file.
